


His New Cock

by orphan_account



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Cuckolding, F/M, Femdom, Gentle Fdom, Gentle femdom, Gonewildaudio, Screenplay/Script Format, Small Penis, Strap-Ons, f4m - Freeform, gwa, script offer, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28586529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: His cock isn't quite satisfying for her, but she's going to help him in that department.Original Date of Creation: December 16th, 2016.
Relationships: F4M
Kudos: 4





	His New Cock

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script designed to be performed at /r/gonewildaudio, /r/GoneWildAudible, and other communities through reddit. If you would like to perform one of my scripts on another platform, please contact me first.

[Script Offer] [F4M] His New Cock [SPH] [Gentle FDom] [Strap-on] [But he's wearing it] [Almost cuck]

So, I know that our sex life hasn't been the greatest for you. I mean, I know you love liking my cunt, but I can tell that your tongue has just been exhausted over our many, many sessions together.

Now, I think we both know that your cock is just too little to really try anything with. I mean, it's kinda fun to tug on and twirl around in my mouth, but nothing that could ever please me properly.

Shh... I know it's not your fault. You didn't choose to have a small dick, I get it. That's why I've decided to... open up a new path for you to satisfy me.

No, not your fingers. It's something new that we've never tried before, but I think you'll like it~

I want you to take off your clothes. You need to be fully naked and on the bed for this, okay? I'll take mine off too, but you need to strip down for me first.

Alright, close your eyes. No peeking for mistress. That's right, now just keep them shut while I get your surprise out for you.

Okay, now let me just get this around you... Don't struggle, dear. I need you to stay still for this, okay?

And... there. Okay, you can open your eyes~

Like it? It's your very own strap-on! It looks good on you, baby. Your tiny little dick has always made me so sad. Looking at it on your body just felt out of place. You've been so unlucky to have such a small little penis, so I felt like giving you the cock that you-- and I have always wanted. Say thank you!

[Stern voice] Say thank you.

Aww, you're welcome, sweetie! I know that you've always wanted to penetrate me, and now you finally get to do so! I'm sure this is very exciting for you.

[Laughter] Well of course you can't penetrate me with your cock! It's just... not made for vaginas, really. Honestly I'm not even sure I'd feel it in my asshole. But now you get the chance to feel like a real man! Well, more like a real woman, cause... you can't feel it, but still, you've never been in the position to fuck me before like this, so that's something.

You really should be more appreciative of my gift, dear. Don't you know how super tempting it is to have sex with another guy? To feel a real cock inside of me? I'm settling for this piece of plastic in order to make you happy. The least you can do is smile for me and tell me that you love my gift.

[Stern voice] Tell me you love it.

[Stern voice] Louder.

That's more like it, sweetie. Now, let's start up by lubing your new cock up. I've got some fresh lube just for the occasion! Let me stroke it up and down your cock... Just like that, nice and wet. Here, I'll even get a little on your tiny dick so you can play along and pretend it's about to go into me.

Mmm~ The look on your face is precious. It's a shame your cock isn't bigger. I don't mind below-average cocks, but... yours is beyond that, honey. It's okay, though. I've been able to teach you how to please me properly, and now you'll have even more ways to do so!

I'll even let you jack that cock off in front of me afterwards when I'm all finished. Would you like that honey? I could make moans and you could pretend you're fucking me afterwards. You're so lucky to have such a good mistress like me. I doubt there's another woman who would tolerate your small dick as much as I do.

Alright, that's enough lube. Now, I want you to guide your new cock into me. I'll lie back, and you gently rub it across my pussy. Don't penetrate it yet, I want a light grind.

Mmm~ A little slower dear... I want you to tease me a little bit, get my pussy a little more wet. Ah~

Just thinking of getting that new cock of yours inside is...mmm... really exciting me. It almost makes you seem like a real man, it's getting me really horny~

Okay, I think I'm ready to be penetrated. Start off slowly, okay? Yes... that's it. Just a gentle... ~ah~... pump in and out. Just like that, nice and slow. Keep the movement in your hips, okay?

Ah~ I see you're getting excited, too. Your wittle cock is dripping... [Giggles]

It's sooo cute that you're getting turned on by this. Knowing that you could never please me with that little thing, but still doing whatever you can to make your mistress happy. You're such a good boy.

Well guess what, honey? You'll get to do this again, and again, and again. Whenever I'm horny and in the mood for a good fuck, I'll have you fuck me the way I want you to.

Mmm~ I think it's time to pick up the pace. Go a bit faster, okay?

Ah~ That's the stuff. You're not doing all that bad for your first time, honestly. If your cock was bigger I'm sure you'd give me the pounding I crave. I'm so glad I don't have to turn to another man to get fucked properly. You just... needed an upgrade. [Giggles]

Mmm... My cunt is getting so wet. Oh... fuck~ I think we can kick it into high gear. Fuck me like a real man would. Give a really nice thrust with those hips!

Oh~ Fuck! That's it, baby. Keep fucking me with that new cock of yours. I want you to fuck me as hard as you can. No, don't touch me with your hands. Just your hips! If I want to touch my clit, I'll do it myself.

[She's still getting fucked while talking] Say that you're sorry to mistress! Say it.

Good boy. Keep fucking me, baby!

Tell me how much you love your new cock. That you want to keep pleasing mistress with it.

Louder!

Ah~ Baby. I'm glad you love it. Now keep fucking me, I'm getting really close...

Mmm~ Fuck! I'm gonna cum, baby! I'm gonna... FUCKING CUM!

[She orgasms. Optional time put in here to let listener cum.]

Ah~ That was amazing, baby. Give your mistress a kiss.

[Kissing]

Mmm~ Just like I taught you. Well done.

I know that you love my new gift, and you really showed your appreciation there. Since you've been such a good boy, I think you've earned the right to jack that little dick off in front of me.

Alright, get to it. And keep the strap-on attached. I want you to wear it for the rest of the day. You'll have to get used to wearing it, anyway.

I bet you can't wait to see what else I have in store for your new cock.


End file.
